


I Got You

by beescrescent75



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake Relationship/Pretend Boyfriends, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, age gap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beescrescent75/pseuds/beescrescent75
Summary: Chanyeol membutuhkan pacar “bohongan” sekarang juga untuk ditunjukkan kepada ibunya dan kebetulan seorang menggemaskan lewat di depannya.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hopefully I did justice for the prompt >.< Almost dropped this prompt during the submission but thankfully here I am… Thank you for enjoying the ride loveliest! Saranghaja! 

“Bagaimana bisa aku membawa pacar kerumah? Punya saja tidak. Arrggg… sial!” Chanyeol mengerang frustasi, mengacak kasar surai kelamnya.

“Tenang Park, pilih saja salah satu rekan kantor atau nomor-nomor yang selalu mengajakmu berkencan. Kau bilang setiap hari ada tawaran kencan di HPmu kan?” Jongin menyarankan sekenanya.

“Akan sangat merepotkan nantinya. Lebih baik sama-sama tidak kenal.” tolak Chanyeol masih berpikir keras.

“Masuk akal juga, tapi siapa? Kau tidak gila untuk mengajak salah satu dari kerumunan orang di taman ini kan?” Jongin menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol.

“Bukan ide buruk Kim.  _ Oh God _ ! Bukankah dia sangat manis, menggemaskan?” Chanyeol tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempatnya sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang laki-laki yang berjalan menuntun  _ corgi _ coklat muda. 

Jongin tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sahabat yang merangkap menjadi bosnya. Mungkin ia benar-benar sudah gila karena tuntutan keluarganya. Jongin akui keluarga Park akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali menuntut pada Chanyeol, salah satunya tentang perjodohan. 

“Hai manis! Maukah kau jadi pacarku!?” Chanyeol berteriak sambil berlari mengejar laki-laki yang terlihat lebih pendek darinya, sementara Jongin perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu. 

_ Bukan temanku, bukan bosku, aku tidak kenal Park Chanyeol _ . Batin Jongin dalam hati.

Di depannya, tidak hanya si laki-laki manis yang menoleh kearah Chanyeol,  _ corgi _ cokelat muda pun nampaknya merasa terpanggil ikut menoleh ke belakang. 

“Hmm?” gurat kebingungan nampak jelas di wajah si manis.

“Uhhmm, ini memang sangat tiba-tiba tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu. Jadilah pacar bohonganku,  _ please _ …” tambah Chanyeol sambil menangkupkan tangan memohon, lengkap dengan tatapan memelas.

“Baiklah.” si manis menjawab santai sambil mengedikkan bahu acuh. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendapati responnya, tidak lama sebelum meninju udara dan bersorak semangat.

“ _ Got you!! _ Baiklah,  _ deal _ ?” Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan mengesahkan kesepakatan mereka.

“ _ Deal _ . Park Chanyeol  _ haksaeng _ !” jawaban singkat si manis disertai senyuman tegas membuat yang lebih tinggi menjatuhkan rahang tidak percaya.  _ Oh shit!! _ Batinnya. 

“Pa-paa…” suara anak kecil membuyarkan keterkejutan Chanyeol. Si manis didepannya melepas jabat tangannya lalu berjongkok di depan si anak kecil. 

“Hyejun _ nie _ …” si manis merapikan rambut sang anak yang terlihat berantakan karena hembusan angin di taman. Sementara si anak terkekeh renyah saat  _ corgi _ di sampingnya menjilati tangan mungilnya. 

Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Si tinggi makin menjatuhkan rahang dan membatu di tempatnya. 

Si manis segera teringat akan keberadaan Chanyeol dan membawa Hyejun mendekat kearah si tinggi. 

“Hyejun _ -ah, _ perkenalkan calon  _ daddy _ ’mu namanya Park Chanyeol. Jun bisa memanggilnya Yeol _ lie _ . Benarkan Yeol- _ ah _ ?” si manis dengan santai memperkenalkan keduanya, sementara Chanyeol masih membatu tidak berkedip menatap keduanya. 

Si manis terkekeh mendapati ekspresi Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti akan pingsan disana, sebelum melambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajah yang lebih tinggi.

“Chanyeol- _ ah _ . Hei Chanyeol- _ ssi _ ? Anda baik-baik saja?” 

“Uhukk… ma-maafkan aku, bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku? Di-dia siapa?” Chanyeol akhirnya tersadar, tergagap mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya pada si manis di depannya.

“ _ Well _ , nampaknya anda benar-benar hanya tidur dikelasku Park Chanyeol  _ haksaeng _ ? Aku dosen di salah satu mata kuliah yang kau ambil,  _ Business Management _ . Aku menghafal wajah dan namamu, karena kau selalu tidur di pojokan kelas, dan satu lagi yang perlu kau tau, aku berniat tidak meluluskanmu sebelum kejadian ini tentunya. Dan, ini Hyejun,  _ my lovely baby _ .” Si manis menjelaskan panjang lebar, membuat Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya.

“Profesor Byun? Anda Profesor Byun Baekhyun? Oh, maafkan saya Profesor Byun. Sebaiknya saya mencari orang lain, lupakan apa yang saya katakan tadi. Sekali lagi maafkan saya Prof.” Chanyeol membungkuk dalam, dan hendak pergi secepat kilat dari hadapan profesornya.

“Tidak semudah itu Chanyeol- _ ssi _ . Kita sudah sepakat. Lagipula aku punya penawaran bagus untukmu. Aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk meluluskanmu di mata kuliahku, kalau kita menjalankan kesepakatan ini. Mustahil bagimu untuk lulus dengan rekor nilai sikapmu. Bagaimana? Tadi kau bilang sangat membutuhkanku kan?” kini giliran Baekhyun yang membujuk si tinggi. Gurat bingung perang batin jelas terpancar di wajah Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol- _ ssi _ , bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat untuk membicarakan hal ini? kau terlihat seperti akan pingsan? Kkkke…” dengan polosnya sang profesor menanyakan hal tersebut sambil terkekeh.

“Ba-baiklah Prof.” Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain, semester ini ia harus menyelesaikan tesis dan lulus pendidikan S2-nya agar bisa fokus memimpin perusahaan keluarga, itu artinya tidak boleh gagal di salah satu mata kuliah yang ditempuhnya. 

“ _ Kajja Dad _ …” Hyejun rupanya juga tidak memberinya ampun, bagaimana bisa si anak dengan santai memanggilnya ‘ _ Dad _ ’ dan menarik jempol si tinggi dengan jemari mungilnya. Walaupun akhirnya Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurut. 

Mereka bertiga dan si _corgi_ lalu berjalan menuju gazebo taman, mencari tempat yang kosong. Baekhyun mendudukkan Hyejun di salah satu kursi dan mengeluarkan satu _box puzzle_ dan juga _jelly snack_ kesukaan sang anak, setelahnya ia mengikat _leash_ _corgi_ nya di salah satu kaki kursi disana.

“Bisa kita mulai membahas kesepakatan kita?” mulai Baekhyun sambil tersenyum simpul.

“Baiklah, kurasa lebih baik diawali dengan perkenalan dan alasan dari masing-masing pihak untuk melakukan kesepakatan ini?” Chanyeol mencoba setenang mungkin memberikan usul.

“Benar sekali, itu memang bagian terpenting. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, 31 tahun. Salah satu dosen di Seoul National University.  _ Single parent _ , Hyejun putraku berusia 5 tahun. Alasanku menerima tawaranmu adalah karena Hyejun ingin punya seorang  _ daddy _ . Aku tidak bodoh untuk langsung menerima tawaranmu, karena aku tau kau cukup tampan dan punya aura kebapakan saat memakai jas di kantor. Lagi pula, bisa dibilang karirmu cukup mampu dibanggakan?  _ See… simple _ kan?” penjelasan Baekhyun membuat bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang dan ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitiki perutnya. 

Apa-apaan tadi? Kalimat terakhir sang profesor terlihat seperti pujian, namun bukankah Baekhyun jadi terkesan menggilai harta? Ahhh, kepala Chanyeol makin pusing memikirkannya. Ia menggaruk rambut belakangnya, terlihat frustrasi dan bingung di saat bersamaan. 

“Kau pasti berpikir aku gila harta kan?  _ Well, _ siapa yang tidak suka uang Chanyeol- _ ssi _ ? Rencana keuangan masa depan sangatlah penting, percayalah padaku karena aku sudah mengalaminya. Terutama setelah menjadi ayah. Dan kurasa orang tuamu juga akan menyukaiku? Aku seorang yang berpendidikan dan berkarir bagus, juga tampan tentunya. Tapi entah dengan fakta bahwa aku  _ single parent,  _ mungkin kau bisa membujuk mereka?” Baekhyun menambahkan penjelasannya dengan santai. 

Dalam hati Chanyeol makin merinding dibuatnya, bagaimana bisa tebakan Baekhyun tepat sasaran sekali. Apa karena ia seorang profesor? Atau fakta  _ single parent _ membuatnya sangat peka? Entahlah.

“Orang tuaku bukanlah tipe kuno seperti itu, mereka akan menerima siapapun pilihanku asalkan jelas asal usulnya dan tidak mempunyai catatan kriminal. Aku meminta tolong karena mereka menganjukan syarat untuk mempunyai calon pendamping dalam memimpin perusahaan. Dan mungkin anda sudah tau informasi ini, Park Chanyeol, 27 tahun. Salah satu mahasiswa anda,  _ single _ dan mencari pacar bohongan. ” Chanyeol mulai menanggapi, tidak mau dianggap idiot dengan ekspresi keterkejutan yang tiada habisnya. 

Siapa yang tidak terkejut, Si manis yang dikiranya  _ junior _ atau siapapun itu selain profesor di kampusnya. Terlebih ia mempunyai anak, dan si anak mulai memanggilnya ‘ _ Dad’ _ ? padahal yang ia harapkan hanyalah seseorang yang pantas untuk diajaknya berbohong pada sang ibu. Nampaknya hari ini memang kesialan untuk seorang Park Chanyeol. 

Namun, kalau dipikir-pikir ada untungnya juga mendapatkan pacar bohongan seperti Profesor Byun, selain terhindar dari tidak lulus, ia juga terlihat seperti kandidat pacar idaman. Karir matang, dewasa, berpendidikan, manis, penyuka binatang dan anak-anak (jelas karena ia sudah mempunyai anak)? Entahlah alasan terakhir itu masih membuat kepala Chanyeol pusing. 

“Baguslah. Kurasa sudah tidak ada alasan untuk mundur. Benarkan Chanyeol- _ ssi _ ?” sang profesor bersemangat menanggapi.

“Kurasa begitu…” jawab Chanyeol pelan.

“Baiklah.  _ Deal _ ?”

“ _ Deal _ .”

Keduanya berjabat tangan, walaupun masih ada setitik keraguan dari pihak Chanyeol. Yang terpenting ia sudah menemukan pacar bohongan dan terhindar dari tidak lulus kan?

oOo

Chanyeol berhasil membujuk orang tuanya untuk membawa pacarnya ke rumah pecan depan, bukan hari ini.  _ Well _ , mereka bertiga butuh persiapan dan latihan.

**_Day1_ **

Saling mengenal dan menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara ketiganya.  _ No formal language _ , adalah tema hari itu. Yang melanggar aturan, sengaja maupun tidak mendapatkan hukuman memasak dan mencuci piring. 

Benar sekali, Chanyeol kalah telak. Siapa sangka Baekhyun dan Hyejun sangat pandai memainkan peran. Meski begitu Chanyeol tidak protes, mendengar tawa nyaring sang papa dan si anak anehnya membuat suasana apartemennya lebih hangat.

**_Day 2_ **

_ Daddy & Papa Time. _ Hari ini Hyejun dititipkan pada Jongin yang anehnya keduanya langsung cocok saat pertama bertemu. Mungkin karena Jongin sering mengasuh kedua ponakannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentu saja sangat bersyukur karena mendapat pengasuh gratis.

Bertempat di apartemen Baekhyun, sang profesor memberikan tugas kuliah tambahan untuk si mahasiswa. 

_ Oh God! Ini adalah penyiksaan!! Eomma… Chanyeol ingin pulang saja!! _ Batin Chanyeol saat tugas yang diberikan tiada habisnya. Sang profesor terus mengancam tidak akan meluluskannya kalau Chanyeol tidak mau berkompromi. Chanyeol bisa apa kalau sudah begini?

Meski begitu, si tinggi tidak menyesalinya. Di senja itu ia melihat wajah  _ angelic _ Baekhyun tertidur di sofa dengan kaca mata masih bertengger di wajahnya. Bias sinar oranye senja di awal musim gugur memberikan efek kemanisan luar biasa pada sang pacar bohongan. Chanyeol juga baru tau fakta kalau Hyejun adalah anak panti yang diadopsi oleh Baekhyun.  _ Benar-benar berparas dan berhati malaikat. _

**_Day 3_ **

_ Family time!! _ Ketiganya melakukan kencan ke taman pagi ini, tidak lupa mengajak si  _ corgi  _ coklat muda. Chanyeol dan Hyejun ternyata bisa menjadi tim yang sangat kompak untuk menjahili Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun menangis saat Chanyeol berlari terengah kearahnya sambil berkata kalau Hyejun menghilang, padahal si kecil tengah terkikik bersama si  _ corgi _ dibelakang pohon  _ maple _ yang daunnya nampak berguguran tak jauh dari tempat mereka. 

Baekhyun berlarian panik sampai membuat kakinya terkilir, saat itulah akhirnya Hyejun berlari menangis karena papanya terluka. 

Chanyeol hanya pasrah saat ia berakhir menggendong Baekhyun di punggung dan Hyejun di tubuh depannya, sementara si  _ corgi  _ mengekori di belakang sambil meringik, mungkin ingin digendong juga. 

oOo

Seminggu setelahnya Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Hyejun berada tepat di depan pintu masuk mansion keluarga Park. Si tinggi terlihat sangat gugup, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia berbohong pada sang ibu. Berbeda sekali dengan Baekhyun dan Hyejun, keduanya nampak santai dengan balutan pakaian rapi dan menggemaskan.

Chanyeol akui keduanya benar-benar menggemaskan, Baekhyun memakai jins putih dan kaos putih dibalut kardigan abu-abu. Sementara Hyejun dengan pakaian anak berbentuk dinosaurus berwarna kuning yang tampak hangat di badan si kecil, Baekhyun tidak ingin Hyejun merengek kedinginan di awal musim gugur ini. Dan Chanyeol? Ia hanya berpakaian santai, kaos putih pendek dan jins  _ dark grey _ .

“Santai saja Chanyeol- _ ah _ kita sudah menyiapkan semuanya.” Ucap Baekhyun menenangkan si tinggi. 

“Baiklah. Jun _ nie _ mau berjalan sendiri atau  _ daddy  _ gendong?” tawar Chanyeol pada si kecil.

“Gendong  _ Dad _ ~” Hyejun menjawab sambil merentangkan kedua lengan mungilnya, yang mana langsung dibawa Chanyeol dalam gendongannya. 

“Ehemmmm.” Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya berdehem menyela mereka. 

“Chanyeol, kenapa tidak masuk? Dan siapa ini?  _ aegi  _ manis sekali~” tambahnya sambil mendekat ke Hyejun. 

“Eoh  _ eomma _ , perkenalkan Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Hyejun. Seperti janjiku, aku membawa mereka kerumah.” Jawab Chanyeol senatural mungkin. Sementara di sampingnya, Baekhyun tersenyum ramah sambil memperkenalkan diri,

“Selamat siang Nyonya Park, senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu langsung dengan anda. Chanyeol bercerita banyak tentang anda dan Tuan Park.”

“Manisnya calon menantuku… jangan terlalu formal Baekhyun- _ ah _ , kau bisa memanggilku  _ eomma _ seperti Chanyeol. Sekarang ayo masuk kedalam, ayahmu sudah menunggu untuk merencanakan pernikahan kalian.” Nyonya Park dengan santainya melemparkan bom lain, membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahang bersamaan.

oOo

**_3 bulan setelahnya…_ **

Di tengah auditorium SNU, beberapa mahasiswa dan orang tua berlalu lalang untuk memberikan selamat dan mengabadikan momen kelulusan. Sementara di satu titik terlihat dua laki-laki dengan tinggi badan berbeda tengah bertatapan sedikit canggung,

_ *cup* _

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berjinjit mencium pipi kanan Chanyeol sambil berucap pelan. “Selamat Chanyeol- _ ah _ akhirnya kau lulus dan lolos seleksi calon  _ daddy _ untuk Hyejun!” 

“Profesor Byun-” Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata-kata. Pipinya memerah sampai daun telinga.

“ _ No formal language! _ Jadi, Park Chanyeol maukah kau menikah denganku, menjadi  _ daddy  _ untuk Hyejun?” tegas Baekhyun sambil mengusap siku yang lebih tinggi.

“Aku menyukaimu, sejak pertama kali kau memanggilku di taman malam itu.” tambahnya, sementara Chanyeol merasakan perutnya tergelitik mendengar pengakuan pacar bohongnnya.

“Ya Tuhan!”

“ _ Wae _ ? Kau tidak menyukaiku?” Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

“Oh God!!! I LOVE YOU TOO BYUN BAEKHYUN!!” Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun berjinjit menutup mulut si tinggi dengan tangannya.

“Park Chanyeol!! Kau ini benar-benar-”

Belum selesai Baekhyun berkata, Chanyeol dengan cepat membungkam bibir sang  _ fiancé  _ dengan kecupan lembut. 

Jangan tanyakan reaksi orang-orang yang terkejut menyaksikan keduanya disana. Beberapa dari mereka mengabadikan momen tersebut untuk dijadikan  _ hot news. _

_ Ahh, dasar netizen! _ Batin Jongin sambil menggendong Hyejun keluar dari auditorium, membiarkan keduanya menikmati momen tersebut sambil mencegah pandangan Hyejun tercemar oleh aksi kedua orang tuanya.

**_-Fin_ **


End file.
